vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monique Deveraux
Monique Deveraux is a witch. She is the daughter of Jane-Anne Deveraux and the niece of Sophie Deveraux. She was chosen to take part in The Harvest along with three other witches including her best friend Davina Claire. In Crescent City, after being resurrected, Monique killed Sophie for not believing in the witch community's ability to take back New Orleans and rid it of Klaus and the other vampires, and was then seen joining Celeste and the other resurrected witches. She will presumably a major antagonist of The Originals. Monique is a member of the Deveraux Family. History Monique Deveraux was born to Jane-Anne as a result of a teenaged pregnancy. She grew up aware of her witch legacy and was best friends with Davina until her death. Jane-Anne had prepared her daughter for the Harvest once the Elders voted yes for it. The Originals Season One In Sinners and Saints, Monique was one of four witches along side Davina, to be used in The Harvest. The four girls were manipulated into thinking they would be put in limbo until their resurrection but their throats were slit. Then Marcel's group attacked the witches, during this time Agnes slits Monique's throat passing the powers on to Davina. The only one that mourned her death was her aunt, Sophie Deveraux. Her mother, Jane-Anne Deveraux, saw it as an honor. In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, Sophie placed her body along with two other dead girls at the cemetery awaiting for Davina to be sacrificed, once Davina was sacrificed Sophie as the elder awaited for them to be resurrected but they didn't. It seemed Sabine hijacked the powers from The Harvest and resurrected three dead Witches whom happened to be possessed by Celeste Marie Helene Dubois. In Crescent City, Monique is ressurected after the death of Papa Tunde, after screaming for help, she uses magic to birst out of her tomb, to be greeted by Celeste. Later, she is reuinted with her aunt; Sophie. She and Sophie talk back at Sophie's restaurant, where Monique asks what happened to her mother, and whether or not Sophie had faith in the harvest. Marcel comes and asks Sophie to find the other ressurected witches, so that Marcel can kill them, and ressurect Davina. While at first opposed, Monique convinces her to do it. During the process however, Klaus kidnaps her, and threatens to murder her with the blade the witches intended for him, if Bastianna does not show herself and undo the hex that was placed on Father Kieran. However, Marcel comes, and, due to his views on child abuse, fights Klaus. While Klaus beats him, Sophie appears and grabbes, the knife, shoving it through Klaus' heart. While he collapses in agony, Sophie takes Monique and runs. While prepared to leave, Monique reavels that she does not want to. She condemns her aunt for not believing in the harvest, before killing her, stating that she will help cleanse the city of vampries, before leaving with Celeste, Bastianna, and Genevieve. Personality Not much is known about her, but Monique seems to be a very kind and obedient child as she listened to her mother about The Harvest. After her resurrection she'd become cold and dedicated to her cause. Due to her death, she was united with the ancestral spirits who molded her into a weapon for the witches to reclaim the quarter from the vampires. She was heartless enough to kill her aunt and was visibly unshaken by her actions. Her faith in nature has changed her from an innocent girl into a religious soldier for the world order. Physical Appearance Monique is an attractive girl with a strong resemblance to her mother and aunt. She was in her teens when she died. She has long dark brown hair, brown eyes and thin eyebrows. Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Name *'Monique' is a female given name, the original form of Monica. It has also been regularly used in English speaking countries since at least the 1950s. It means advisor. *'Deveraux' is one of many alternate spellings of the French surname Deveraux, which is of Norman origin and means "of Évreux", a town in Normandy, France. Appearances *''Sinners and Saints'' (flashback) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (Corpse only) *''Crescent City'' Trivia *Marcel mentioned that he was against child abuse and killed Jane Anne by slitting her throat, the same way her daughter died during the Harvest because Jane Anne did nothing as a parent to save her daughter's life. *No one has ever mentioned Monique's father. *Monique and Davina seemed to be very close as Davina mentioned that she has only considered Tim and Monique her friends in Sinners and Saints. *Before The Harvest, she was best friends with Davina Claire. *She is seen struggling in a coffin in the preview for Crescent City, implying she may be alive. Gallery Pictures Monique TO 1x05.jpg Monique2.jpg Monique3.jpg Monique4.jpg Monique5.jpg Monique6.jpg Monique7.jpg Monique8.jpg Monique 2 TO 1x05.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Deveraux Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:New Orleans Coven